


Dark horse

by Zombey



Category: LazyTown
Genre: Fantasy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 06:08:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14349522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zombey/pseuds/Zombey





	Dark horse

You were gonna come to me  
But you better choose carefully  
I am capable of anything  
Of anything and everything

Sportacus is jogging through the night. He can't sleep. It's one o'clock night. As he ran towards the billboard bevor Robbies liar, he saw a huge black Friesian horse with red glowing eyes. As the stallion noticed Sportacus, it looks at him with his creepy red eyes. One meter bevor the horse he stop. The horse has put his ears out of anger. then it neighs loudly. Sportacus takes a step back. And the horse take oje step towards him. Then the horse rears up. 

Make me your Aphrodite  
Make me your one and only  
Make me your enemy  
Your enemy, your enemy

The hero don't know what to do. If he run the horse maybe follows him and kill him or something. If he stand here without doing anything he could die too. The horse neigh again loudly and angrily. But suddenly a soft black fog is around the horse. Sportacus see nothing but the fog. 

So you wanna play with magic  
Boy you should know what you're fallin' for  
Baby do you dare to do this  
'Cause I'm comin' atcha like a dark horse

Suddenly the horse is... The horse is ,,ROBBIE ROTTON!?" He says astonished. Robbie rolled his eyes. ,,Yeah Sportaflop. I see your afraid of this stallion huh!? Good then I can get rid of you in my Horse form." The villain says with an evil grin. ,,No don't Robbie. I was scared as hell. Why do wanna get rid of me? I don't understand you!" The hero answers. Yes. Why he wanna get rid of the blue kangaroo? Science a while Robbie didn't know the answer. The first thing was to get Lazytown lazy again. But now. Now he doesn't know why he wanna bann Sportaflop from Lazytown. No. The villain has fallen in love with the blue kangaroo. Yes. The villain is in love with his enemy the super hero. 

Are you ready for, ready for  
A perfect storm, perfect storm  
'Cause once you're mine, once you're mine  
This love will make you levitate

The villain growls. He will answer. But his usually answer: "To maje Lazytown lazy again" were a lie in this point. He's a villain yes. But he hate lies. Instead of an answer the villain transform with a snap of his fingers, and with the fog back into his horse form, turn around, and ran away in the open field. Half an hour of galloping straight he lay down under the only tree in the area. He's heavy breathing. He close his eyes. But after a while he hear somebody who walks or jumps in his direction. 

Like a bird without a cage  
If you choose to walk away  
Don't walk away

,,Robbie hey open your eyes! I know you are not asleep." The annoying blue goofball says. Robbie opens his eyes. And watches right with his red horse eyes into Sportacus beautiful blue eyes. ,,What's wrong why did you ran away? Why do you hate me!? For me your a friend Robbie." The hero says sad. The Black Frisian Stallion rolled his eyes. Then he stand up. As he was back in his human form he says: ,,No. I have no friends! And your an enemy! A hero and a villain cut never be r friends!" Robbie yells angry.

It's in the palm of your hand now, baby  
It's a yes or a no, no maybe  
Before you give it all to me  
All to me  
Give it all to me

Sportacus flinched back afraid. The villain was only a paper thin distance away from Sportacus. Their noses almost touch. Robbie rake a step back without watching, and fell over the tree root. Sportacus could catch him in the last second. If he didn't catch him his head were hit on the ground. ,,Let me down you goofball!" The villain growls. Sportacus let him down gently. The villan take a deep breath. Then he turn his head on the ground. ,,I I don't know anymore why I will bann you from lazytown." The villain explains sad. 

So you wanna play with magic  
Boy you should know what you're fallin' for  
Baby do you dare to do this

,,But you know why you stop. I mean you can scared me out all the time." The hero answers. ,,Yes I know why I'm stopped." Robbie reply. ,,So?" The hero asks. ,,I I I love y you." The villain murmurs. 

'Cause I'm comin' atcha like a dark horse  
Are you ready for, ready for  
A perfect storm, perfect storm  
'Cause once you're mine, once you're mine

,,Robbie look at me. C'mon!" The hero whispers. The villain look deep into Sportacus eyes. ,,I love you too!" Sportacus murmurs bevor he kiss Robbie on the lips. It was a soft kiss. After a brief moment they separate from each other. ,,Let's go back. To your place?" The Hero whispers. The villain nod. 

So you wanna play with magic  
Boy you should know what you're fallin' for  
Baby do you dare to do this

With a snap from his fingers he was again the dark horse. Sportacus jumps on the back of the stallion. Then Robbie galloped back to his liar. Their the two of them fall asleep on Robbies chair. Sportacus on Robbies lap. Snuggle against his new boyfriend. 

Ready for  
A perfect storm  
Mine


End file.
